The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SK2DAMA’.
The new Hydrangea cultivar is a naturally-occurring sport of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Dancing Angel’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,140, characterized by its pink and red-purple bicolored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and compact, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a side shoot and selected during June 2007 in a controlled environment in Honjo, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings since June 2007 in Honjo, Japan has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.